twilightsagabwfandomcom-20200214-history
Romanian Coven
Say what you want. I still think Dracula One and Dracula Two are creep-tacular." :―Jacob Black on Stefan and Vladimir[src] The Romanian Coven is a vampire coven located somewhere in Romania. It consists of Vladimir and Stefan. Historyhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Romanian_Coven&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/7/79/Romania.jpgThe Romanian Coven was located in Romania Added by Emmettsmyfave At one time, the Romanian Coven was the largest and the ruling coven of the vampire world. They didn't bother keeping what they were a secret, willingly letting the people of Romania know they were vampires. But when the Volturi came to power, the Romanians were usurped. When asked about their skin by Renesmee, Vladimir answered that they had sat still for a very long time, playing at being kings. They hadn't realized that they were slowly petrifying. Only when the Volturi attacked their coven did they realize what they had very slowly become. The Volturi sent Jane and Alec to attack the Romanian Coven. The twins, nicknamed the 'witch twins', supposedly destroyed the castles of the Romanian Coven by burning them down. Vladimir and Stefan had escaped, but for their covenmates it was too late. Ever since, they have harbored resentment towards the Volturi and will do anything to overthrow them, seeming very cold and bloodthirsty even though they are glad that there is no dusty film on their eyes like the Volturi. They are not vegetarians. They appeared in ''Breaking Dawn'', surprising the Cullen family. They said that they had heard about a 'fight' against the Volturi and told them that they would be part of the fight no matter what the cause. When the conflict came to nothing, Vladimir and Stefan were very disappointed as they had hoped to get revenge once and for all. They were pleased, however, to see the Volturi run away in cowardice. But they believe that someday the Volturi may be destroyed once and for all. Vladimir and Stefan particularly hate Jane and Alec, and they call them the "witch twins". During the 'fight' with the Volturi, Vladimir also states that Alec owes him many lives, but he will settle for his. While Jacob, Bella and many of the other vampires found them unpleasant, Renesmee found them fascinating. She had to speak to them aloud because they wouldn't let her touch them. The Romanian Coven is very old and they have a deadly-pale skin, neither one of them have a special ability. Appearance http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Romanian_Coven&action=edit&section=2Edit :"I still think Dracula One and Dracula Two are ''creep-tacular"' ::―Jacob on the Romanians[src] Stefan and Vladimir are described as being slight and short, very pale and their skin has the same powdery texture as that of the Volturi, though not as pronounced. They also have dark burgundy eyes because they aren't vegetarians. Stefan's hair is dark and Vladimir's so ashy blond that it looks pale grey. They wear simple black clothes that appear modern but are in reality of a more ancient design. Their voices are so indistinct that a human listening to them might think there is only one speaker. They are said to sound like the Volturi when speaking, as they are as old as them, but do not have a milky film across their eyes which the Volturi are said to have because of their largely sedentary lifestyle.